Simple Beginnings
by Ayshen
Summary: Sometimes from simple things the best things begin. Nikolas and Liz: COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be starting another story...but this idea wouldn't leave me alone...and it's a short...probably three parts...kind of a beginning, middle and the final part. It's based on the song _"Finally Found Someone"_ by Barbara Streisand/Bryan Adams. Anyway, I know it's a semi-unusual pairing, but I hope you like anyway. OoOoOoO a jump in time **

_Most normal love stories seem to follow a basic pattern...two people meet, they fall in love, and thus is the beginning of their story...I guess our story is anything but basic...I was recently divorced from his brother; pregnant by a mobster with a fiancée...the love of his life my best friend...and yet there we were and one offer over coffee would be our beginning..._

"Move in with me" he said over coffee at Kelly's.

The response was an exasperated look and he spoke again "what, I have plenty of room?" he said with that little boy smile that seemed to charm everyone.

She thought of the reasons she shouldn't...but Lucky was gone after finding out about the babies paternity, Jason was back with Sam, and Grams house was becoming too small for her growing family.

"Is this about Emily?" she asked raising a calculated eyebrow to him.

The question was regretted when she saw the look of pain flash across his face, "Emily made her choice to leave...and I don't blame her" he said smiling sadly.

"I miss her too" she said placing her hand on his over the table.

He smiled painfully, "This is more about family...besides Lulu, Alexis and the girls I don't have much left here...but you and Cam...I consider you my family too"

It was then she quietly contemplated it...the truth was besides Grams...she didn't have any family either.

She held him in suspense for two weeks...and then over coffee in the cafeteria, with her belly steadily growing, "So you think you have a couple extra rooms in that big castle" she asked that bright smile beaming back at him.

One Week Later on Christmas Eve, her and Cameron took the launch back to their new home. Leave it to a Prince to have a 8 foot tall fully decorated Christmas tree.

"MOMMY WOW!" Cameron said running towards the tree stopping just short to stare at the twinkling lights.

Nikolas walked in the room Spencer sitting on his hip.

"Uncle Nik!" the little boy cried running to his uncle and cousin.

She watched as he leaned down and sat with the two boys...he handed Cameron something and her ran to her.

"Here mama" he said opening his little palm.

Inside sat a tiny crystal star ornament. She smiled and took Cameron's hand and they hung it on the tree.

"Thank you Nikolas" she mouthed across the room.

And with a nod of the head their fates were sealed...

Christmas morning she woke with the sun shining through the slight opening in the burgundy drapes. She blinked a couple of times looking around the room...the four poster bed, the rich carpet...she would have thought it a dream if she didn't hear the pitter patter of two very familiar feet.

She saw his curly top first peak through the door, and then he turned around and she heard him whisper.

"Uncle Nik...she's awake" he said.

"Okay buddy"

"Mama, mama, it's Christmas" he said running and jumping into bed.

Nikolas and Spencer peaked their heads in after, "We didn't wake you...did we?" he asked smiling.

She shook her head in the negative, and then was dragged out of bed by an exuberant three year old. She worried walking down the stairs...knowing that it was a tight Christmas, and then she saw all the presents under the tree...and Cameron tearing towards them.

"Whoa buddy, why don't you let me pass 'em out" Nikolas said handing Spencer to Liz.

As she blew raspberries on the babies tummy she watched the lot of the presents surround her son.

She gave Nik the eye and he shrugged his shoulders. An hour later surrounded by wrapping paper Cameron slept with his toy airplane under his arm...Spencer crawled around enamored with boxes.

Liz sat with tears in her eyes watching the scene, "thank you" she whispered when he sat down next to her.

He shrugged and handed her a little box, "here"

"Nikolas, no...you didn't have to" she said the tears now falling from her eyes.

He smiled and nodded, "I wanted to" he said.

She unwrapped the small box and when it opened there was a key. She questioned with her eyes. He called Alfred in to make sure the kids wouldn't wander off and took her down the long hall. The third door on the left he opened...and inside the sunny room she saw an easel, brushes, paints.

"What did you do...no Nikolas this is too much; I didn't get you" she said started to babble...she swore this pregnancy was turning her into a cry baby.

He took her into his arms, "shh, you owe me a painting" he said making them both laugh...

**OoOoOoO**

"Happy New Year's Miss Webber" he said handing the champagne flute up to her.

They sat on the balcony overlooking the ocean drinking apple cider. The fireworks were set to explode at midnight...the kids were fast asleep.

As the first firework exploded Nikolas leaned in and brushed his lips against her cheek...and for the first time in a long time they both felt a flutter.

**OoOoOoO**

"Do we have to go" she whined feeling her feet beginning to swell.

Nikolas laughed, "well you are nurse...and I am the hospital's biggest benefactor...so yes I think we have to go...or are you just trying to get out spending Valentine's Day with me" he asked grinning.

She sucked in a sharp breath...truthfully they had spent every night together...her and Nikolas and the boys. Nikolas and her had been best friends forever...but it was something more; watching him with his son, and her son...it was like a revelation.

"I don't have anything to wear with this little one in here" she said motioning at her burgeoning belly.

He smiled again looking at the way she glowed in pregnancy...he couldn't express how much he enjoyed having her there, "go look in your room" he said walking away.

"Nikolas Cassadine, what did you do?" she cried before heading towards her room.

Sure enough a rack of designer maternity dresses exactly her size sat there. She fingered the material...maybe a night out would do her good she thought as she plucked a sparkling red one from the pack.

He didn't know why her was nervous as he tied and retied his bow tie. He checked in on Spencer who was resting comfortably in his crib. The little boy was his world, and as he leaned over and kissed his soft baby cheek it made his heart swell. His next stop was Cameron's room. He was watching a video.

"Uncle Nik" he said coming and jumping into his arms.

"Hey buddy" he said hugging him tightly. In the few months they had been there he had fallen in love with the little boy.

"Are you giving out hugs to everyone" Elizabeth answered beaming at her son.

Nikolas took a second to appreciate her gown choice. She had picked the red tube dress, that sparkled in the light. Her hair was curled and pinned back falling loosely...she looked beautiful.

When she put Cam down she took a second to notice him...she could never deny how handsome he was. But he was something else in a tux...there were words that were made up for people who looked like him. Dashing, debonair, dapper, perfect...add to that he was one of the best, most generous people she had ever met and it really completed the fairy tale.

"Ready?" he asked as she looped her arm in his.

When they arrived at the Metro Court she saw the familiar faces. She avoided the table where Jax and Carly sat. Ever since she had found out the paternity of the baby she had tried to avoid Carly...Nikolas led them to their table sitting next to Robin and Patrick...who had yet to arrive. Lulu arrived shortly after with Dillon Quartermaine on her arm all smiles. She elbowed Nikolas and waved slightly at the young couple.

Nikolas rolled his eyes and Elizabeth poked fun, "don't they look cute" she said irking him.

"Ha Ha...I am just having trouble with my little sister...in love"

She couldn't help but smile at the obvious love Nikolas held for Lulu.

Jason and Sam were next to walk in...this one proved a little more fragile. Sam wasn't exactly her best friend...and the tension was always there now that Elizabeth was pregnant, but they were managing. Jason smiled and his blue eyes twinkled.

"You okay" Nikolas asked and when she nodded he let it go.

"Nikolas!" she heard someone call out from the entrance.

When they turned they both smiled...there was Sonny Corinthos with the most beautiful girl as his date.

"Kristina" Nikolas said standing up to greet his cousin.

Sonny came and kissed Elizabeth's cheek, "getting big" he said his dimples peaking.

"Yeah" she said patting her belly.

Dinner came and passed, the silent auction, and then the lights turned low and the live band started to play.

"Dance" he said holding out his hand.

Ever the gentlemen he led her out to the dance floor and swayed perfectly to the music. She rested her head on his shoulder and he pulled her closer. She was lost in his arms...

He breathed in the scent of her hair, felt the warmth of her body...and he was lost in her arms...

_**It started over coffee**_

_**We started off as friends**_

_**It's funny how from simple things**_

_**The best things begin...**_

_**Finally Found Someone – Barbara Streisand/Bryan Adams**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright so in the beginning we had their beginning! This part is the middle...what I wanted to show is everyone else seeing it...and them not even realizing it yet. So yeah, I hope it makes sense...and I hope you like...thanks for taking the time out to read and review; it means a lot to me!**

_Have you ever looked at someone you have known forever and suddenly it's like every thing is a revelation. The way their eyes crinkle when they smile; or how the light dances on their face. Do you notice the point where they become more than a friend to you...where they become your salvation...and what happens when everyone else notices, but you are too blind to see...until that day when someone finally opens your eyes..._

"Don't give me that face...you heard what Dr. Lee said...bed rest" he told her for the fourth time since she walked into his home office.

She pouted again, "I'm bored" she whined.

It was at 8 months that Dr. Lee placed her on maternity leave and gave the order for bed rest. It was only a week into it and she was already going stir crazy.

He smiled at her; the light dancing off the gold in her hair.

"Why don't we take a walk?"

She practically beamed back at him, "let me go grab my shoes before you change your mind"

Nikolas watched as she walked away...the sway of her hips...the way her ponytail flipped...he caught himself though and went to his room and peeled off his shirt.

Elizabeth felt almost giddy...she didn't want to bug him, but she got lonely in the big house...and knowing he was right there to talk to just made it that much more of a temptation.

As soon as she grabbed her shoes she ran to his room, and there with the sunlight breaking through shining off his abs. Maybe it had just been too long since she had been in a relationship, but seeing Nikolas with his shirt off made her feel flushed.

When he pulled a light sweater over she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Ready" he asked that little boy smile with the bedroom eyes creeping out at her.

They walked down to the edge of the water...just talking. With Nikolas she felt most comfortable.

"Are you excited about the baby" he asked gazing across the ocean.

A heavy sigh came first, "really excited...I just...Nikolas, why don't you hate me" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

To that he stopped dead in his tracks and waited til her eyes met his, "why would I hate you?" he asked almost in a hurt tone.

"For getting pregnant by someone other than your brother..causing your brother to move a thousand miles away" she said her voice wavering.

He took her hands in his, "don't blame yourself for Lucky's decisions...first, Lucky made mistakes too...neither of you were blameless...and Lucky chose to leave...you are my best friend Liz, and I could never hate you"

It was then she smiled; as they continued walking both completely unaware that they were still holding hands. As they approached Wyndamere two little figures came into the horizon.

"MAMA!" Cameron said breaking away from Lulu.

She set down Spencer who was calling for his, "DADA"

As she looked at the four of them meet...she wondered if it was just her imagination...or if they didn't look like the perfect family.

**OoOoOoO**

He felt his body being shaken from sleep and opened his eyes. Liz stood there in her pajamas looking at her watch.

"What" he asked still groggy.

She started to do her breathing exercises, "my contractions are 6 minutes apart...the baby is coming"

That was all it took to have him out of bed and dressed in two minutes. Immediately he woke Alfred and the nanny. On the way to the launch he called ahead to Dr. Lee to meet them at General Hospital.

He would have picked Elizabeth up had she not turned to him and told him not to. He did insist on holding her hand through the launch...which came in handy when she experienced a contraction. They did their breathing together that they learned in lamaze class. She told him he didn't have to go, but he had insisted on being prepared when the baby came.

Both were calm the whole way to the hospital...wrapped up in each other's strength for comfort.

"Okay now they are 4 minutes apart, that is good...too much pain?" he asked as she groaned her way through another one.

"Eh" she said waving her hand back and forth.

Dr. Lee met them and Epiphany had the wheelchair, "well looky here...Nurse Webber is finally gonna pop out that baby...and she only had to take 3 months off work" the nurse teased.

"I've missed you too Epiphany" she said smiling.

Dr. Lee spoke next, "we are going to get you set up in a room, and start to monitor things"

Liz nodded looking at Nikolas, "can you call Jason" she asked.

He nodded and walked out to the lobby to dial...After talking to the man he ran back to her room.

"You are 8 centimeters dilated...that's good...right on schedule" she said as Nik walked in.

Immediately he walked to her side and took her hand, "you doing okay"

She shook her head in the affirmative; they talked and laughed trying to take her mind off the pain. When Jason walked in he felt like he was interrupting, but Nikolas spoke and eased tension by excusing him.

"I am going to go get some ice chips" he said walking out.

As he walked out he practically collided with his cousin, "Sam" he greeted her.

"Hey is Elizabeth okay" she asked.

It was a weird situation for all involved but he nodded, "yeah, it looks like the baby will be coming soon"

He watched her eyes go glassy and excused himself to go get the ice chips. When he got back into the room Liz practically screamed his name.

"Nikolas, ahhhhhh" she said fighting another contraction.

Dr. Lee came, "it's time she said...I need any extra people out of here"

Liz looked from Nik to Jason, "wait they can both stay, right?" she asked.

Kelly looked at the two gorgeous men, "fine by me" she said smiling.

"Okay push Liz"

Jason didn't know what to do as he watched the two people in the room focus on each other.

Nikolas dabbed the sweat on her forehead, "okay push...alright...squeeze my hand as tight as you need...but remember if you break it, your fixing it"

She tried to grin through the pain, "ahhhhhhh" she said as another one came.

Her body was exhausted as Dr. Lee called out, "you're crowning Liz...I need one big push"

Nikolas saw how tired she was, "c'mon...one more...one more and your baby will be here" he told her putting his arm around her for extra strengh.

"C'mon Liz, you can do it" he said as she pushed again.

"There you go"

The next thing she heard was the wail and Dr. Lee announcing, "it's a girl"

"Cut the umbilicol cord daddy" Dr. Lee said handing Jason the scissors.

When they took the baby to the nursery Nikolas turned to her, "congratulations" he said as she grabbed his hands.

"A little girl"she said the happy tears falling from her face.

He nodded, "do you need anything"

"Actually yes...go home" she said.

"What?"

"Go check on Cam for me...tell him he has a new sister, and tell Spencer he has a new little cousin" she told him.

He nodded, leaned down to kiss her cheek and left.

It wasn't surprising that Cameron and Spencer had crawled into his bed...it had become sort of their thing. So he put back on his pajamas and crawled in bed with his boys. When he woke Spencer was making busy with stripping Cameron of his socks.

"What are you doing silly boy" he asked grabbing his son and making him laugh.

Cameron's one eye opened and looked at them.

"Hey buddy" Nik said tussling his hair.

"Where's mommy" Cameron asked.

Nikolas sat up, "actually I have good news...mommy had the baby...you have a little sister"

"YAY!" the little boy said getting up to jump on the bed. Spencer soon after joined him. Nikolas shrugged his shoulders and figured...if you can't beat them...join 'em.

Nikolas showed up later in the day to be formally introduced to, Aubrey Liliana Morgan. Cameron stared in awe of his new little sister, and Spencer just kept wanting to touch her cheek. Now Cameron was curled against his mother's side, and Spencer sound asleep at her feet.

"Want to hold her" Liz asked.

Even when he faltered she kept handing her to him, "you won't break her"

He stared in awe of the little girl with the shock of brown hair atop her head, "I don't even remember when Spencer was this small..." he said sadly.

"Well this time you will get all the spoils...you can share in night time feedings with me" she said laughing.

Emily Quartermaine had come on the midnight flight from London...and she followed her mother's instruction to room 215...she had expected to see her brother in there...instead she got an eye full of something she never expected.

Her ex husband, her best friend...and their 3 kids...looking like a family. She wanted to shrug it off as nothing...until she saw the way they looked at each other over the baby...

It was hours before Emily came back...she was having a slight internal struggle. As she walked in the room Elizabeth beamed at her.

"Emily! When did you get in to town" she asked bringing her in for a hug.

They chatted, and cooed over the baby, but Liz could tell something was wrong.

"Em, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

Her best friend looked up at her and the words came before she could think, "when were you going to tell me you were in love with Nikolas?"

_This time is different  
And it's all because of you  
It's better than it's ever been  
'Cause we can talk it though _

_**Finally Found Someone – Bryan Adams/Barbara Streisand**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone for their wonderful support and all the great reviews. I know Nikolas and Liz aren't the typical couple...but I think it would be interesting if they fell in love. Anyway, I hope I did them some justice, and feedback is always appreciated! **

_I have found that with your mouth you can deny everything...feelings, hopes...but with your heart you can deny nothing...It is your heart that will end up deceiving you. And it is the heart that is usually right. The heart wants what it does and thinks nothing of ex loves, or well meaning friends...and sometimes you just need to let your heart spill from your mouth all the words you could never say...because only then can you really begin to live..._

"What" Elizabeth asked confused.

Emily wished she wouldn't have asked...maybe it was just better not knowing, but there was no turning back now.

"When were you going to tell me that you and Nikolas were...were..." she asked a little less brave.

Liz felt confused, "Em...I don't know what you are talking about" she told her.

It was then Emily knew...she remembered the obvious signs...the denial so she feigned ignorance, "I came before and I saw you two together...and I just thought...I mean it just looked like"

"Nikolas and I are friends...we've become really close this past six months" she said the same starry eyed look Emily knew well playing on her face.

Emily let it go, "so let me see my little niece" she said peering over the bassinet at Aubrey.

"Liz, she is beautiful" she said scooping the little girl up.

"So, how is London...do you miss us here?" Liz asked.

Emily smiled; one of the smiles Liz hadn't seen in a long time, "I miss you all so much...but London...it's amazing"

"It's amazing, or he is amazing?" she asked teasing.

"Am I that transparent?"

"Spill the details!"

"His name is Wesley...and I don't know...I wasn't expecting it; I left Port Charles still loving Nikolas...but I knew it was over. Then I met Wesley, and we were just friends...and then one day I looked at him and realized...wow, I like him...and he liked me, and I'm happy"

Elizabeth smiled at her friend, "I'm happy for you" she told her.

An hour later Emily left to catch a plane back to London, and Elizabeth was left alone in her thoughts.

"Pssts" she heard in the dark waking her from sleep.

When she peered one eye open Nikolas stood with a smile, a bag, and two dozen pink roses.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It is an ungodly hour...but I wanted to come before the kid's woke up...and before they tried to serve you that stuff they call breakfast" he said pulling out Tupperware.

She beamed at him, "what'd you bring" she asked excitedly.

He liked seeing her that way, the way the smile stretched from ear to ear...and the way her blue eyes sparkled at him, "well Alfred insisted on making us spinach and feta cheese omelets, whole wheat toast...and just for you I got him to throw in some cinnamon rolls"

While they were eating Aubrey began to fuss in her bassinet; Liz moved to get up but Nikolas motioned for her to continue eating. He grabbed the bottle from the bottom of the bassinet and scooped her up.

She watched as he walked around with the little girl in his arms...so comfortable singing in Greek to her...and suddenly Emily's words came back., "and then one day I realized" and suddenly she felt like she may throw up.

She was quiet the rest of the time he was there, and then he had to go...and he set Aubrey back to sleep, and kissed Liz on the forehead like he had done a million times before...and her skin tingled.

A couple hours later Jason walked in with balloons and flowers, "hey" he said shyly.

Liz smiled at him...he was one of her best friends, and now the father of her child, "hey yourself...I think someone wants to see her daddy" she said looking down at the little girl in her arms.

He picked up his daughter, "wow...she is so beautiful" he said his voice laced with admiration.

Liz watched him and smiled...but she couldn't help but be reminded the way her heart fluttered when Nikolas was doing the same exact thing. She pushed it to the back of her head.

Audrey brought Cameron by later, and as happy as she was to see her Grams...in her head she had been hoping it was Nikolas.

Nikolas sat in the den watching a video with the boys. Cameron had his head in his lap, and Spencer was sleeping curled up on his side.

"I miss mommy" Cameron said.

Nikolas rubbed his head and smiled sadly...the truth was; he missed Liz too. The house just seemed different when she wasn't there...darker.

"Mommy's coming home tomorrow...why don't we have a Welcome Home party...you, me, Spencer, mommy and your new little sister"

"YAY!" was the response he received.

The next afternoon he wheeled Miss Webber and Little Miss Webber-Morgan out to the car and when they arrived at Wyndamere Alfred and the boys were waiting with a sign and party hats.

After when the boys were down for a nap they sat alone in the family room Nikolas rocking the bassinet with his foot as they watched some cheesy movie.

She watched him, his jawline, the way his eyes focused intently, but she saw them shift to look over at her daughter...he amazed her more and more everyday. The prince, with a heart of gold...her best friend...the person she couldn't imagine life without...

He watched her from the corner of his eye...he loved to just look at her...the way she smiled at the romantic parts, and her eyes crinkled. She became more and more important to him everyday...his best friend, the person he couldn't imagine life without...

**OoOoOoO**

Their routine became comfortable...both dancing around the growing feelings, the lingering looks...but it couldn't be denied that they went out of their way to be around each other. It was almost as if they were no long single entities; instead referred to as Nikolas and Liz...as a whole. During a trip to Kelly's for dinner they finally realized just how deep it had become. Liz was waiting for Jason to drop Aubrey off from a weekend visit and for Nikolas to join them for dinner.

"What do you want to eat Mr. Cameron" Liz asked sitting down.

Spencer sat in his stroller babbling on and putting cheerios in his mouth. Nikolas walked in and so did Jason, and as they walked towards the table Liz didn't notice Spencer had taken off his seatbelt. She heard the crack and before she could even think she had the little boy in her arms. He was wailing as she checked his head; Nikolas came and crouched over them. She handed the boy to him as Nikolas tried to soothe him, but he kept wailing and then he turned to Liz and placed his arms out...

"Mama" he called his body still heaving from the sobs.

Nikolas eyes became wide but he handed the baby over to her. Their eyes caught each other and neither moved from the position until Mike scurried over with some ice, and Nikolas noticed the tears in Cameron's eyes. As he took him in his embrace he attempted to soothe him which worked to both of their benefits.

"Look buddy, Spencer is okay...see Mommy is taking good care of him" he said and the little boy nodded tucking his head into Nikolas' neck. After Liz decided a trip to the hospital wasn't necessary they had Mike pack up the food and they left with the three kids.

Neither spoke to each other much until they put the kids to bed...Nikolas walked downstairs to the veranda where Liz was gazing out at the water.

She sensed he was there, "I didn't...I mean, maybe I should go" she said the tears burning her eyes.

"Why" he asked letting his hands come around her arms.

She turned to him, "Spencer called me mom...I don't want things to be confusing for the kids...maybe it's just time for me to find a place of my own" she finished by breaking contact and walking towards the house.

He managed to grab her arm, "what if I don't want you to leave" he asked turning her to him.

"Spencer has heard Cameron call you mom...it just made sense for him...and plus, he loves you Elizabeth...and he, he isn't the only-" he started to say taking her hands in his.

For a moment her heart stopped beating and then a familiar voice made everything stop.

"Nikolas" came from the one person that made time seem to stand still.

**OoOoOoO**

When Lucky Spencer came back to Port Charles it seemed to change everything, and nothing between them all at the same time.

She pushed him away, especially for the first couple of weeks after...picking up every shift she could at the hospital. And then the Nurse's ball came around...and Nikolas was hoping to escort Liz, but she had other plans.

He had caught her walking out, "hey, I was wondering...if maybe you wanted to go to the Nurse's ball with me" he asked.

For a moment her heart fluttered, but she pushed that to the back of her head...she wanted to go with him, but she knew she shouldn't. With Lucky back everything was too complex.

"I actually already have a date" she said as she watched his face fall.

He nodded and watched her leave...he then tried to dismiss his feelings...telling himself that is was nothing more than an un reciprocated crush...nothing more he told himself again and again.

The night of the Nurse's ball she got ready at the hospital...but the night felt lackluster. She had asked Cruz Rodriguez two weeks ago, but it didn't feel right...she didn't want to be going with him...but she vowed to have fun tonight.

As he got ready he couldn't help but let his mind sway to what she would be wearing...he knew he couldn't do this...he would pick up Lainey Winter's and he would have fun...whatever that was.

Surprisingly he found himself having more fun than he expected. Lainey was smart, nice, and a great dancer...but he couldn't help but keep glancing over his shoulder at the short brown haired that made his pulse race. The way it hurt to see her held so close by another man.

She danced with Cruz...he made her laugh, and yet she couldn't explain the way her mind conjured up him instead...imagining what it was like to be swaying in his arms...and wishing he didn't hold that other woman so close.

Maybe it was too much champagne but she found herself upset...upset that he was standing there at the bar flirting with Lainey Winters...angry that she was with a great guy and she couldn't get him out of her head...so she excused herself... and walked out to go catch a cab.

He noticed her say goodbye and he excused himself from Lainey...he couldn't just let her leave by herself.

She felt him behind her as she walked down the street...she had planned to hail a cab but at that moment she wanted to be far away from him.

He caught up to her in heels easily enough, "Elizabeth where are you going" he asked grabbing her arm.

"I'm going home" she said angrily.

He was more confused than ever, "why? Are you okay?" he asked.

She fought back angry tears, the alcohol fueling her emotions, "no I'm not...I'm not okay...I couldn't stand there another moment and watch...ugh, I shouldn't be feeling this, I shouldn't...and there you were talking to her and touching her, and no I just want to go home"

"What are you talking about" he asked again lost in her ramblings.

She looked up at him, "I love you" she yelled.

Suddenly there was a dead silence as the fire burned in his eyes, he moved closer to her, "I love you too" he said before his hands were on her face, in her hair, and his lips crashed upon hers.

"I love you too...I love you too" sang a melody in her head...he loved her too.

**OoOoOoO**

It was two months after their revelation...a couple months spent together, kissing in the dark hallways, breathless good nights at the door, flower arrangements plaguing the nurse's station, night dates in Manhattan. But tonight she knew what he was doing...but when he came in the door with the black eye she couldn't help but wonder if maybe things would have been easier had they not fallen in love. She got him an ice pack as he laid down on the couch...all her worries were taken away when he grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. It was that night they made love...their bodies showing exactly what their hearts felt.

**OoOoOoO**

It wasn't exactly picture perfect but Lucky seemed to accept things for what they were, and by Christmas they were planning a family dinner. Christmas Eve Cameron had insisted they camp out under the tree. Liz stood in the entryway and watched the two boys wrapped up in sleeping bags with a baby monitor in her hand. Nikolas came behind and set his chin upon her shoulder, "full circle, huh?"

She turned around and looked in his soulful brown eyes, "I like to think of it as a full heart" she said before lightly brushing her lips against his.

"Dance" he asked holding out his hand as she noticed the music in the background.

She nodded taking his hand as they swayed gently to the music...

From the most simple thing...a friendship; came a love that would last a lifetime...

_**  
It started over coffee  
We started out as friends  
It's funny how from simple things  
The best things begin**_

This time is different  
And it's all because of you  
It's better than it's ever been  
'Cause we can talk it though  
My favorite line was   
"Can I call you sometime"  
It's all you had to say   
To take my breath away

This is it, oh I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one  
To be with every night  
'Cause whatever I do  
It's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone 

"_**I Finally Found Someone" Bryan Adams/Barbara Streisand**_


End file.
